A Moment's Worth 1000 Words
by EternalT1me
Summary: A series of fluffy moments between our favorite couple, each described in 1,000 words. B


**Like the title suggests, every chapter consists of 1,000 words. And that is determined by the word count on Microsoft Word, because the word count here is seriously screwy. But anyways, each chapter will just contain a well fluffed out moment between our favorite couple, and we will all applaud the author for her wonderful work after we finish reading because she is currently in need of a massive ego boost. And although our fantasies of this couple may go way beyong the parameter of 1,000 words, I will try to write what I can to satisfy our need for fluff. Because the world needs more B&B fluff, seriously.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

**Love and Logic**

* * *

"No way."

"What? You haven't even heard half of it yet and you're already rejecting the idea?"

"Booth, there is no way I'm going. I'm already behind on my paperwork and I can't afford to waste any more time entertaining your random bursts of childishness," Bones replied, scribbling furiously on the paper in front of her.

"Bones,I'm offering you a _free_ trip to Disney World. You know, Mickey Mouse and the whole shebang? It's basically god's playground," Booth argued.

"First of all, I'm sure shebang isn't a word, and secondly, you know how I feel about religion," Bones responded, still not lifting her head from the mound of paper on her desk.

"Bones, that was a metaphor, a metaphor is—"

"—a figure of speech in which a term or phrase is applied to something to which it is not literally applicable in order to suggest a resemblance," she finished for him. "But I fail to see the resemblance between a mouse and god, seeing as the latter doesn't exist."

Without looking up, she could feel him glaring. Hoping her last comment discouraged any other "brilliant" ideas of his, she directed her concentration back to her work. Minutes passed in silence, only disturbed by the soft sound of pen scratching paper and the occasional shifting of her chair. She had forgotten completely about his presence until she felt it right behind her.

"Ok, that's it. I am not going to let you spend your free time catching up on some paperwork when you could be vacationing. You are going to take this opportunity to actually have some fun instead of examining and writing about five million year old bodies—"

"—five _thousand"_

"—which will remain dead and can be examined at any time," he said, ignoring her outburst. "The point is, you're coming whether you like it or not."

"Is that a threat Booth? Because you should know better seeing as you've witnessed the consequences of threatening me. Unless of course, you'd like a first hand experience, in which I would be more than happy to comply," Bones retorted.

"Oh, so you think you could take me on? I wasn't awarded the title of Special Agent for nothing."

"Did I hurt your ego? Because there's enough of that to go around the wor—"

She felt her chair turn and a pair of hands lifting her to her feet. In an instant, she found herself face to face with her partner. The expression on his face was the same as ever—full of arrogance and confidence, yet charming at the same time. Her gaze traveled slowly over his face, as if ravishing every miniscule detail. When she looked into his eyes, she was immediately transfixed to those mesmerizing pools of chocolate.

"Look, I just want you to relax. You know, loosen up, and live a little. Consider it a reward for identifying victims and saving potential ones," he said, smiling.

She wasn't listening. In fact, she hadn't processed a single word since she looked at his face. All she could grasp was the heat radiating from his body, the delicious musky smell that was unique to him, and the ever-present handsome features that decorated his face. Blood rushed to her head, and she felt her face reddening. Her thoughts had come to a halt, and all that circulated through her mind was the sweet, dizzying sensation that resulted from their close proximity.

"Bones. Bones!"

"Huh? Oh, what is it Booth?" she replied, snapping out of her stupor.

"You were completely spacing out a moment ago. That's not like you. I mean, you're _always_ focused on everything that you do," he said.

"Are you mocking me? Because I'm warning you, I've about lost all my patienc—"

She stopped in mid sentence when a warm hand reached out and touched her cheeks, causing her breath to hitch involuntarily. The sound of her heart pounding in her chest resonated through her ears and her legs trembled under the heavy atmosphere. She kept her hands clenched at her side, preventing them from rampaging over his body. A simple touch had her addicted and craving madly for more.

"Your cheeks are flushed. Are you okay?" he asked, voice dripping with concern.

"I-I'm fine. I just need to...to go back to work," she mumbled, avoiding his gaze.

Neither of them spoke another word. Booth's hand still lingered on her face, caressing her cheeks in a slow, steadying motion. Irked by the uncomfortable silence, she turned to move away when a pair of hands grabbed her shoulder and pulled her backwards. Alarmed by the sudden falling sensation, she squealed slightly in a very unprofessional manner. Then, the hands trailed around her waist and pulled her back onto his chest.

The sudden gesture of intimacy confused her and destroyed the logic that she always kept intact. His head was laid on her shoulder and his breath was tickling the nape of her neck, while his hands were situated firmly around her waist. It was too much. The feeling of his body pressed against hers and the mingling of heat and excitement induced a drunken yet pleasant sensation. _Maybe this is what love feels like, _she thought.

But then she remembered his words that day.

"Booth," she spoke softly. "What about the line? You said that there's a line that you can't cross, a line that we can't venture past. If we cross the line now, what will happen to us?"

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we have each other."

"Booth..."

"Are you denying your feelings for me?"

"But you said there's a line..."

"Screw the line," he snapped.

"But logic suggests that—"

"Logic doesn't apply to love. And that, is something that even _you _can't deny," he added.

His words were met with silence. Then he grinned when he felt her leaning back into his embrace.

"So...about the vacation arrangements. How does a single bed hotel room sound?"

* * *

**"Screw the line." Actually, we'd be happier if you screwed her, Booth. Ahem, anyways, you know about the latest rumor right? The one where you send a review and you get a Booth in a box delivered to your front steps? Oh, you didn't know? Well c'mon and give that button a push!**

* * *


End file.
